<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Reminders by KtheG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888338">Lovely Reminders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG'>KtheG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Celestial's and a Human [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Smut, soft, they all take turns on the bottom, why each girl gets an orgasm (or 2 or 3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice gets orgasms to remind her that she is loved. <br/>Lilith gets orgasms to calm down.<br/>Ava gets orgasms to remind her she is alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Sister Lilith/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Celestial's and a Human [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bea gets Topped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, this is my reward for making it through midterms so y'all get to enjoy it too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beatrice hadn't celebrated her birthday in years. She's pretty sure that the only people who know when her birthday is are Lilith and Mother Superion. Lilith would never make such a big deal out of it, but somehow, every year, there were always blueberry muffins at breakfast, and Beatrice is pretty sure Lilith is the one who arranges it. Even after they had gotten together, Lilith never made a huge deal out of her birthday, and Beatrice was grateful. She didn't particularly want to remember being born to a family that hated who she was so she just spent the day as if it was any other. As she got older, she entertained the idea of possibly celebrating with Lilith, and once Ava joined them, those feelings grew, and yet, she could never bring herself to tell Ava when her birthday was. Ava didn't know when her birthday was, and Lilith had long accepted the fact that she would never be celebrated by her mothers. The passage of years wasn't marked by cake or presents for any of them, and Beatrice had never really thought about wanting that. So when Ava and Lilith had come to her, asking if they could plan a little something for just the three of them, Beatrice relented. She knew Lilith would keep Ava in check, and that Ava would get Lilith to be a little more free in her celebration. As it was, she had no idea what her girlfriends had planned for her, and as the date drew closer, she couldn't help but be nervous. It would be the first time in almost a decade that she had properly celebrated her birthday</p>
<p>Ava had come up with the idea, coming to Lilith and suggesting they focus less on the aspect of it being Beatrice's birthday, and more of them showing her how much they loved her and appreciated her. It wasn't everyday that they got Beatrice on the bottom, and it often took a lot of time for Beatrice to fall into the headspace, her anxiety and need for control taking over, but with Ava's sure hands on her skin and Lilith's mouth, Beatrice could find herself letting go just a little bit more every time. Tonight wouldn't be too different to anything they'd done before, but Ava was excited to be able to show Beatrice how much they loved her. They started with dinner at their apartment in the city, Lilith cooking for the three of them, and then they settled onto the couch, comfortable letting the night lead them in the right direction. Lilith sat behind Beatrice, running her hands through her hair as Beatrice read her book while Ava cleaned up the kitchen from dinner and the cake. It had been so long since they had a quiet moment like this, and Lilith let her fingers scratch along Bea's scalp a little harder every time she started another stroke. Eventually, she noticed Beatrice hadn't turned the page in a minute, and when Ava came to join them, the smaller girl gently pulled Bea's book out of her hands, marking the page and setting it on the coffee table. Ava crawled into the space between Beatrice's legs, leaning forward to press a kiss against her lips, and one of Lilith's hand left Beatrice's hair to wrap around the back of Ava's neck, keeping her in place.</p>
<p>Beatrice let out an exhale, allowing Ava's tongue to sneak into her mouth while she brought one hand to cup Bea's cheek. She stroked her thumb along the ridge of Beatrice's cheekbone, gently tilting her head to give Ava access to her neck. Lilith tightened the grip of her hand in Beatrice's hair, a small whine leaving the other woman. Ava nosed her way down Bea's jaw, nipping at her pulse point before soothing the mark with her tongue. Lilith guided Bea to rest her head on her shoulder, and Lilith let her hands run up and down Beatrice's sides, pulling her t-shirt up as she went. Ava leaned away from Beatrice, allowing Lilith to completely take her top off, leaving Beatrice in just her bra. Lilith continued running her hands up and down Bea's sides while Ava slowly worked her way down Beatrice's front to her stomach, stopping to run her lips over the remnants of an old knife wound. When Ava reached the waistband of Beatrice's jeans, she looked up at her girlfriends, taking in the sight of Lilith laying kisses against Bea's neck. Beatrice had her eyes closed, breathing heavy. Lilith made eye contact with Ava, and Ava moved to unbutton Bea's jeans before coming back up to kiss Beatrice. The new angle gave her space to reach her hand down Bea's pants, slipping her hand into Bea's underwear and feeling how wet Beatrice was. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, and Beatrice managed to stutter out a "shut up" before Ava reconnected their lips.</p>
<p>Lilith had snuck a hand up Beatrice's sports bra, maneuvered so she could start pulling it off the woman in between them before she ran into Ava. "Ave's, help a girl out would you?" Ava frowned, pulling away from Beatrice long enough for Lilith to get Bea's bra off before moving back to kiss Beatrice. She could feel Beatrice's hips jerking, trying to get more friction against the hand in her pants, but Ava moved her hand, bringing her slick fingers up to Bea's chest. Beatrice let out a moan when Ava's wet fingers pulled at a nipple, and Lilith couldn't help but chuckle. "Just wait 'til we get you to bed." "Please," Beatrice whined, breathless already. But Lilith isn't ready to move, content to tease Beatrice here on the couch for a little while longer, so she runs a hand down Beatrice's stomach, inching closer and closer to her waistband but not moving further than that, and eventually, Bea's hips are jerking. Ava scoots closer, places a knee between Beatrice's open legs but doesn't push, just gives the illusion of friction and Beatrice moans into Ava's mouth.</p>
<p>She's so overwhelmed, there's lips on her neck, lips on her mouth, a hand <em>so close</em> to where she wants it, another on her chest, and the two free hands holding her down as best they can. Ava is smirking into their kiss, knowing exactly how much Bea wants to grind down on her thigh and keeping Bea from doing so is driving the older woman crazy. Lilith has taken her earlobe between her teeth, the pinch shooting heat straight to Beatrice's core, making her even wetter. She just wants somebody's fingers in her. Finally, after what feels like ages, she feels hands at the waistband of her pants, and lifts her hips to help whoever it is tug them down her legs. She's fully naked now, feeling the softness of Lilith's shirt at her back, feeling comfortable in the embrace of her lovers. Ava sits back between her legs, straddling a thigh, pressing close enough to Beatrice's center that if she rocks her hips in just the right way, Beatrice might be able to get some much needed friction. Instead, Ava seems to think better of it, reaching between them to brush her fingers over Bea's clit. The moan that Beatrice lets out is practically sinful, filled with desire. She feels Lilith laughing behind her, feels Lilith's strong fingers run over her nipples, arches into the sensation. Ava keeps the pace of her fingers slow, rubbing in lazy circles that Lilith seems to match with her fingers. It's not enough, and her girlfriends know it. Beatrice whines, letting Ava and Lilith know that she isn't satisfied, and only gets a "be patient" in response.</p>
<p>Ava scoots off the couch, dropping to her knees in front of the furniture, bringing her face level with Beatrice's pussy. She starts kissing up one thigh, intertwines her hands with Beatrice's, keeping Bea from touching anybody. Lilith brings a hand down, twines her fingers through Ava's hair, and pulls her gently to Beatrice's core. Ava dips her nose in, runs her tongue along Beatrice's folds, hums in response. "Mhmmm Bea you taste so good." The vibrations only serve to turn Beatrice on more, and when she looks down, sees Lilith's hand guiding Ava? She swears she could come just from that. Ava presses her tongue inside of Beatrice and her hips jerk. This time, there's nobody there to hold her down, so she grinds against Ava's face. Lilith brings her free hand down, pressing two fingers against Bea's clit, and Beatrice knows she's not going to last. Ava is exceptionally skilled with her tongue and Lilith knows just how to touch her to make her feel worshipped. She's climbing to her peak fast, faster than she wants to, really, but she can't bring herself to slow Ava down. With one last flick of Lilith's wrist and another moan from Ava, Beatrice comes undone. Her eyes roll back, her breath catches in her throat, and she can feel every last movement of Ava's tongue. When she comes back to herself, Ava's moving up her body, her wet nose leaving a path on Beatrice's stomach, and Ava moves to kiss her. "Happy Birthday, my love." All Beatrice can do is wrap one hand around Ava's shoulders and pull the other woman closer to her. "Happy birthday to me." Lilith lets out a small laugh, "you really think we're done? We're just getting started Bea."</p>
<p>They make it to the bedroom, Lilith carrying Beatrice and setting her gently on the bed, moving into the space between Beatrice and the headboard. Ava's turning off the lights behind them, a small skip in her step. When she reaches the threshold of the door, Lilith stops her with a firm command, and Ava freezes. "Strip Ava." There's urgency in her voice, so Ava doesn't waste time, quickly undoing the buttons on her shirt and sliding out of her leggings. She watches as Lilith gathers Bea's wrists in her hands, pressing them against the mattress to keep them in place. "Ava's going to do whatever I tell her to, and you're not allowed to move, okay Bea?" Bea exhales sharply, nodding her head against Lilith's shoulder. "Come here Ava. Between her legs." Ava moves quickly, only to receive a glare from Lilith. She's got to take this slow, tease the hell out of Beatrice. Unfortunately, Ava isn't the sexiest human being, still not totally in control of her movements, and especially less so when she's turned on. "Kiss her for me, Ava. Nice and slow." Ava let's out a quiet "yes <em>ma'am</em>" and Lilith tsks. "If you want to give me attitude, Bea will be the only one getting off tonight." Ava's face drops, and she moves to obey, sitting in between the space of Beatrice's legs that Lilith has made. Ava grabs her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to her nose before slotting her lips across Bea's. They make out for a little bit, and Ava runs her hands down Beatrice's shoulders, can feel the tension in the muscles as she fights against Lilith's grip trying to touch Ava.</p>
<p>"No moving Beatrice." Lilith reminds her, and Beatrice relaxes against her chest. "Kiss her neck, Ava. Like you are trying to get Beatrice wet." Ava exhales, briefly closing her eyes at the thought. She noses her way across Bea's jaw, licking around the shell of Beatrice's ear before dropping a line of kisses down her neck. "Leave a hickey, Silva. Remind Beatrice who she belongs to." Ava can feel the shudder that runs through Beatrice's body at the thought. She braces her hands against Beatrice, one hand on her stomach, the other tilting Bea's head to one side, giving her access to Beatrice's pulse point. She's gentle, biting down with her teeth on the spot she marked earlier, making it darker.(edited)</p>
<p>Her other hand, the one on Bea's stomach moves closer towards Bea's pussy, and she thinks she's being sneaky until Lilith chides her. "Keep your hands where I tell you to, Ava. Bea's being such a good girl for us and I would hate to have to punish you for misbehaving while you're supposed to be taking care of her." The thought causes Ava to moan, and Beatrice's hips jerk at the feeling of vibration against her skin. "Ava stop." Ava pulls back, confused, until she looks down and sees Beatrice trying to rock against her. Lilith has hooked one ankle against Bea's leg, pulling her legs farther apart, and Ava can see how wet Beatrice is. "Be a good girl for me, Beatrice, and I'll let you come again." Beatrice whines, her hips giving one last jerk before settling. "Lilith, I wanna eat her out." "You'll do what I tell you to Ava, nothing more and nothing less." Ava groans in frustration, but she knows Lilith will make it worth it.</p>
<p>Beatrice, on the other hand, is struggling. The tension in her muscles is building, and it's taking everything in her power to not fight against Lilith's grip against her hands. She's having trouble understanding what Lilith is telling Ava to do, but she's grateful when she feels a hand come back to her chest, rolling a nipple in between soft fingers. She arches into the touch, hears a command to Ava, and the fingers are gone. She opens her eyes, unaware that she had even closed them in the first place. Lilith's voice is in her ear, telling her to behave, to keep still. She wants to, she wants to be good for Lilith, wants to be good so Ava will touch her again. "Please," she eeks out, the rest of the words getting caught in her throat. There's lips on her chest, replacing the fingers on her nipple and she unconsciously arches into it. Ava's lips are gone, and Beatrice swears she could cry at the loss of contact. Ava's breath hovers just above her stomach, and Beatrice tries to look down, but feels Lilith's lips on her ear, knows that if she tries to look, Lilith will leave a small bite.</p>
<p>The pattern continues, Ava's mouth and fingers caressing her body, hitting all the places that Lilith <em>knows</em> make Beatrice squirm, her chest, her stomach, the place on her left hip, until finally, <em>finally</em>, Beatrice feels Ava press a kiss to her clit. She clenches her abs, willing her hips to stay still, but Ava's mouth is gone all too soon. "Please, Lilith, please, I'll be good, please," she begs. "I know you'll be good for me Bea, you're always good for me." Beatrice relaxes at that, sinks into the feelings of Lilith behind her. Ava's mouth stays at her hips, but her fingers drag through Beatrice's folds. Bea is soaked and she knows it, and even the lightest touch from Ava has her squirming. Both Ava's mouth and her fingers are gone, and Beatrice can feel the tears in the corners of her eyes threaten to fall. Her body is overwhelmed, the contrast between pleasure and nothing making all of her senses tingle. "Go ahead, Aves. Eat her out." Beatrice can feel Ava bury her head between her legs, tongue circling her clit with calculated motions. She feels two fingers at her entrance, feels the hesitation, but Lilith must allow it because soon those fingers are in her, curling to hit that spot inside of her that makes her see stars.</p>
<p>Ava just keeps her fingers there, not moving, and Beatrice is <em>frustrated.</em> "Please Lilith. I wanna come." The tears finally leave her eyes, and she doesn't even care. "Since you've been so good, you can fuck yourself on Ava's fingers." Beatrice doesn't even have it in her to feel ashamed at using Ava like this. She thrusts down onto Ava, but her motions are jerky and uncoordinated, and it only serves to make her more frustrated. "Please, please, please, please," she doesn't hear whatever is said, because then Ava is pulling her fingers out and Beatrice is crying at the loss. "It's okay, love, let Ava help you out."</p>
<p>Beatrice sobs at relief, feeling Ava start thrusting into her, taking the edge off, helping her build higher and higher. Beatrice doesn't dare stop the motion of her hips, afraid that Lilith might make Ava stop at any moment. That thought has her circling her hips faster, and then there's a hand on her hips, guiding her movements, and Ava's mouth is back on her clit and she can't even think. Her body takes over, guided by Lilith's voice in her ear and Ava's hand on her hip as she races steadily faster towards her climax. "Please Lilith, can I come?" "Good girl, Beatrice, asking permission. Just a little longer for me, love." So she forces herself to slow down her hips. She's so close, she feels like a stiff breeze would send her over the edge. It seems like Lilith can sense it, feels Ava pull her lips back just a little bit, and then Ava's breath is on her, and Beatrice can't help it, sobs out a <em>"please"</em> and Lilith finally lets her come.</p>
<p>The climax hits her hard, her toes curling, her fists tightening in the sheets under Lilith's grip, and her breath leaves her body. She can feel Ava's fingers still in her, helping her ride out the aftershocks. She slumps against Lilith behind her, completely boneless and feeling well fucked. Ava crawls up her body, lays a kiss against her lips, then Beatrice hears Lilith and Ava exchanging a kiss before Ava rolls off her. Lilith is stroking her hands up and down her forearms and Beatrice wills the muscles there to relax. She can feel the cramps in her fingers, knows she's done for the night. The exhaustion is settling in, and she barely has enough energy to tilt her head for a kiss from Lilith. Ava comes back, a water bottle in one hand that she hands to Lilith. Beatrice takes a sip, tries to roll out of Lilith's grip, but finds that her body doesn't want to cooperate, so she settles in to sleep curled up against Lilith, being the middle spoon for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lilith gets Topped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith has trouble with feeling herself</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitely isn't my best, but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith had always had an air of calm about her, her face impassive in situations of chaos. It’s something she shared with Beatrice, but there were times she could work herself up to the point of practically vibrating. It had happened more often now that she had come back from Hell, her senses more powerful and overwhelming. Ava, the only other one with experience with the sensory overload of a new body, was often the one to first notice the signs of agitation coming from her girlfriend. It usually started with the ringing in her ears, and Lilith would unconsciously move a hand to her ear, but she never ever covered her ears, seeming to catch herself in the middle of the action. Usually, Ava could feel a small burst from the Halo, the connection between Ava (the Halo) and Lilith allowed them to sense discomfort at the first signs.</p>
<p>So Ava would intertwine their fingers together, run a thumb over the shell of Lilith’s ear and press a kiss to her cheek if they were in public. If it was just the two of them, Ava would pull Lilith into her arms, tuck the taller woman’s head into her shoulder, run her fingers through Lilith’s hair. Beatrice, ever perceptive, wouldn’t be far being Ava. She’d usually come to the other side of Lilith, wrap an arm around her waist, silently offering to keep Lilith from falling too far into her other half. It’s not like Lilith was afraid, anymore. After she had spent a few days locked in her room, she had reappeared seeming to have come to terms with whatever shared her body. But still, there were days that she wasn’t totally used to sharing space with a celestial being. So her fingers would lock harder around Ava’s, she would lean further into Beatrice, and the three of them would head back to their room for the remainder of the day.</p>
<p>Most days, they would just settle onto their bed, Lilith in the middle. Ava would run her hands through Lilith’s hair, braiding the silver strands back while Beatrice would get to work taking off Lilith’s clothes. Other days, Lilith would cling to Ava’s shoulders and beg to be brought back to her body, so Ava and Beatrice would work together to remind Lilith she’s in control.</p>
<p>Those days, admittedly, were Ava’s favorites. She wasn’t allowed to top Lilith very often, but then again, she was mostly there as a second pair of hands to do Beatrice’s bidding. Sometimes, she’d sit at the head of the bed, keeping Lilith pinned with soft hands around her wrists, and other times, Beatrice would have her straddle Lilith’s stomach, keeping the taller girl from moving as Beatrice worked her over hard.</p>
<p>Tonight, it looked like it was going to be a little different. Lilith had practically melted into Beatrice’s arm around her waist, had dropping onto her shoulder as she allowed Bea to guide them out of the dining hall early. Ava followed behind, making sure they had completed all their tasks for the day so they wouldn’t be disturbed until noon the next day.</p>
<p>When Ava made it to their room, her girlfriends were already naked, laying side by side on the bed as they made out. It was a sight Ava would never get used to, and she felt her stomach swoop. When she was finally noticed, Beatrice beckoned her over. Ava went quickly, stripping out of her t-shirt and leggings as she went. She was just pulling off her bra and underwear when Beatrice grabbed her hand and guided her over to her position for the night. A small gasp left her as she realized what her job for the night would be: to get Lilith off. It wasn’t very often that Beatrice and Lilith let her do the work, since she was often the focus of their attention. She could feel the Halo heat up at the realization, a flush taking over her whole body. Pleasing Lilith and Beatrice was her favorite thing to do, and she vowed to make sure Lilith wouldn’t be able to feel her legs by the end of the night.</p>
<p>For Lilith, she was feeling overwhelmed. The sight of Beatrice and Ava, naked before her, made the fire under her skin heat even further. She let out a pained whine, and Beatrice quickly put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that they weren’t going anywhere. Slowly, the pressure on her shoulder changed, and Lilith followed the unspoken order to lay flat on her back. She watched Ava’s eyes widen when Beatrice explained the plan for the night, and Lilith couldn’t blame her. Beatrice had a certain level of finesse that Ava didn’t possess, and as a result, it was usually Beatrice who took to getting Lilith off, but Lilith had practically begged for Ava’s touch tonight, needing to feel the connection with the Halo. Beatrice only smirked, an idea already forming in her head.</p>
<p>Beatrice guided Ava between her legs, and Lilith gulped when Ava placed her hands on her thighs. Her skin was extra sensitive tonight, and Lilith vaguely heard Beatrice explain to Ava where the best place to start was. When Ava nodded her understanding, Beatrice put a hand on Ava’s head, guiding her to Lilith’s core. Ava met her eyes, and Lilith couldn’t help but muster up enough energy to smirk, desire coursing through her body. While Beatrice guided Ava’s movements, Lilith just let herself feel. Ava’s tongue on her thighs was soft, hesitant, but Lilith could hear Beatrice commanding her movements. “Bite her thigh, Aves. Hard, good.” Lilith could feel the sting in her left thigh, followed by the soothing motion of Ava’s tongue and lips. She continued to lick her way up from Lilith’s knee, guided by Beatrice, the combination of words and feelings making Lilith even wetter. “Don’t lick her pussy yet, Ava. Patience is the name of the game.”</p>
<p>When Lilith felt Ava’s breath ghost over her center, her hips jerked, only for a light slap to land on her stomach. “None of that tonight, Lilith. You get to just feel Ava’s mouth on you.” Ava alternated hips, biting at the jut of her right hipbone, running her tongue along the depression there before sliding over to Lilith’s right thigh. She made her trek down Lilith’s leg, each kiss focusing Lilith’s mind on the small bites of pain, slowly bringing her back to her body. The burning in her body was slowly converging in her core instead of all over, and when Beatrice put her hands on her, Lilith moaned. Beatrice’s long fingers wrapped around a nipple, pulling gently but hard enough that Lilith could feel it. She arched into the touch, feeling Beatrice bring a hand to her chin.</p>
<p>Beatrice had a strong grip, was able to pull Lilith’s attention away from the sensations between her legs with a flex of her hand around Lilith’s jaw. Lilith opened her eyes, making contact with Beatrice, and swallowed the lump in her throat at the fire that burned in Beatrice’s eyes. They were just getting started. “Ava,” Beatrice said, not breaking eye contact, “make Lilith come. We have business to attend to.” Lilith inhaled sharply at the words, and had to hold back a scream when she finally felt Ava’s mouth on her. She was wet, Ava’s nose running through her folds with ease. Ava was gentle, carefully running her tongue from Lilith’s entrance to her clit, pressing a kiss there before she dove in.</p>
<p>Ava brought her hands up, pressing against Lilith’s thighs, keeping her open as Ava used her tongue to take Lilith apart. Shallow thrusts combined with broad licks against her folds had Lilith keening, her hips trying to grind on Ava’s chin, aching for more friction. She thinks Beatrice put a finger to her clit, but all Lilith could focus on was the feeling of Ava’s tongue in her. Ava was skilled, knowing just how to eat her out, and sooner than Lilith wanted, she was coming undone. Ava kissed her way up Lilith’s stomach before pressing her lips to Lilith’s. The taste of herself on Ava’s lips set her body on fire. Beatrice’s finger hadn’t left her clit, rubbing in slow circles, keeping Lilith worked up as she kissed Ava.</p>
<p>The focus was solely on her body, Ava running her hands up and down her sides, gently keeping Lilith pinned to the bed while Beatrice kept touching her. Eventually, Ava jerked above her and let out a laugh. Beatrice soon replaced Ava, her lips working at Lilith's jaw, pressing kisses down the column of her throat. Lilith brought a hand up, cupping the back of Beatrice's head, keeping her mouth on her body, and Lilith relished in being able to touch her girlfriend. She closed her eyes, falling deeper into the feeling of Beatrice's mouth on her and fingers on her clit. Ava made a noise of disappointment at being ignored, but she quickly went quiet when Beatrice looked up at her. "Ava, grab the vibrator for me?" Beatrice's words sounded like a question, but they were definitely a command. Lilith shuddered at the thought of what Beatrice had in mind, but she trusted Beatrice. If Bea thought Lilith could handle it, she was going to take it. She listened carefully, heard Ava open the drawer to their dresser before walking back to the bed. Beatrice removed her lips from Lilith's chest with one last kiss to her sternum. Placing a hand on Lilith's stomach, right above the scar from the Tarask. That part of her stomach was numb, not feeling the same sensations as the rest of her body, but if she concentrated, she could feel Beatrice's fingers rubbing small circles into her stomach. "I'm going to touch you, Lilith, and when you feel two taps, you can come."</p>
<p>Dread shot through Lilith. She would have to focus extra hard on the feelings of her body, focus on not getting caught up in the feelings of the vibrator on her. The thought turned her on, knowing that the point of tonight was to get her to focus on her body, on the way it felt to have hands on her skin, to be present in the moment, but that didn't mean Beatrice was going to make it easy. There seemed to be a silent conversation between Bea and Ava, because soon, Ava was moving to straddle a leg, driving her thigh into Lilith. Beatrice had to place a hand on Ava's shoulder, "be patient, this isn't about you," and Ava whined. "But I just wanna make Lils feel good, Bea." Lilith laughed, honest to God <em>laughed</em> and she knew that her body was coming back to itself. Beatrice just rolled her eyes, rested a hand on Lilith's stomach, and tucked the vibrator in between Ava's thigh and Lilith's pussy. She clicked it onto the first level, and Lilith felt the vibrations up to her chest. Ava reached behind her, bracing a hand on Lilith's shin while Beatrice pulled Lilith's hands into hers. Ava was wet, sliding against Lilith's thigh, and the sensation left Lilith helpless. She wanted to touch Ava, to guide her hips as she grinded one out on her thigh, but Beatrice held firm. So Lilith started moving her hips, grinding into the vibrator braced against Ava's leg, found a rhythm with the other girl, and lost herself to the sensation. Time seemed to stop, the tightening feeling in her stomach increasing with each jerk of her hips. At some point, Beatrice started running a hand up and down her stomach, scraping her blunt nails against the indentations of Lilith's abs.</p>
<p>She moaned, the sting of Beatrice's fingers making her more wet. "Bea-" Beatrice cut her off, "wait, Lilith," her tone leaving now room for argument. The longer Beatrice made her wait, the more Lilith could feel. Ava's grip on her shin was tight, there would be finger prints when they were done, and Beatrice had brought one hand to her throat, just resting it there as light as possible. Her thumb would run a line from her ear to her shoulder and back again, while Beatrice's other hand remained on her stomach. Beatrice lifted a finger and tapped it against Lilith's stomach, and Lilith jerked. But there was now follow up, and so Lilith had to wait. Ava was whining above her, her hips falling out of their rhythm as she came, her eyes closed, the Halo glowing softly behind her. The sight had Lilith begging Beatrice one more, <em>"please Beatrice,"</em> and finally, Beatrice moved her tapped her twice with her middle finger. If Lilith hadn't been paying attention, she might not have felt it, but once she did, she closed her eyes and let the feelings in her body take over.</p>
<p>When she came back to herself, Ava was dressed in her pajamas, hair wet from a shower, and Beatrice had snuggled in behind herself. "Welcome back." Lilith just grunted, her mind still adjusting to being fully hers again. The jittery feeling had left her body, and she was left with the exhaustion that followed a day spent trying to control her own body. "When you're ready, Ava's left you some hot water. Shower?" Lilith nodded, feeling sticky. She reached a hand out to Ava, and Ava intertwined their fingers. The Halo wasn't glowing, and Ava looked calmer. She ran her free hand over Lilith's ear, silently asking if Lilith was alright. Lilith pressed a kiss to the fingers in her hand, and moved to roll out of bed. Beatrice helped her stand, guided her to the shower and followed in after her. Lilith leaned against the wall, still feeling a little like gelatin, and let Beatrice run a washcloth over her body. By the time they climbed out of the shower and into their pajamas, Lilith was smelling like coconut and was falling asleep on Beatrice. Her mind was quiet, and she just wanted to be held by her girlfriends. Ava scooted to the far side of the bed, letting Lilith take the middle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>